Electronic systems used for computing and networking applications continue to evolve and increase in complexity. Routing the signals on a densely populated printed circuit board (PCB) or an integrated circuit (IC) used in these systems becomes extremely challenging due to restrictions associated with design and manufacturing constraints. For example, the evolution of ball-grid array (BGA) packaging to smaller pitch sizes presents unique challenges when fanning out signals. Design optimization is often balanced with the increased costs that accompany advanced manufacturing techniques.